


First Meeting

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 and 5 had just been going on an oridinary scouting trip, but they didn't expect to find more of their kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is backstory, since it involves my OC's joining up with the original 9 charaters. I'm actually getting close to being done with uploading my old fanfics, hooray. Originally I was going to show 1 meeting with 15 and 16, but I changed my mind about it I guess.

It had been another day of scouting out in the Emptiness for 2 and 5. The two had been sent out to collect more supplies for the group. Ever since they had taken residence in the library where 7 and the twins had stayed, the need for supplies seemed to grow with their large family. The job still needed to be done however, and the two were happy to do what they had to. Yet neither of them expected what they were going to find in this trip.

"5, I think I see some thread over there." 2 said, pointing to a nearby pile of rubble and junk. "Do you think you could grab it for me?"

"Sure, no problem." 5 said, walking over to grab the spool wrapped in thread. He picked it up and placed it with the rest of the supplies they had gathered. "I think that's everything we need."

"Well if that's the case we should head on back to the others." 2 said. The two turned to the cart of supplies and began to make the trek back to the library when the sound of a rock falling to the ground caught their attention. The two raised their guard in case it was a beast or machine. Even though the Fabication machine had been taken down, there were still a few of its creations running around. 5 motioned for 2 to wait with the supplies so he could check things out. He armed himself with his crossbow as he turned around the pile of rubble where he heard the source of the sound. But he didn't find a machine.

"2, you better come and see this!" 5 called out to his mentor. The elderly Stitchpunk quickly came to see what the fuss was all about, astonished at what saw.

It was a shelter made out of an old, broken cabinet. It was small, only able to house a few Stitchpunks at best. There were beds, a desk, and many scraps of paper. 2 and 5 were amazed, there were others out here. The only question was where they were.

"Stop, theives!" A female voice yelled out as 5 was pinned to the ground. 2 stepped back in surprise. 5 looked back at what, or who, had knocked him to the ground. Kneeling on top of him was a female Stitchpunk with a lock on her neck. Her head was topped with light brown thread. Her body was made of light gray fleece, and the number 15 was on her front. "Don't you think you can steal our supplies, because I'm willing to fight you for them!" she said with serious intent.

"No you got it all wrong!" 5 said in a state of panic. "We're not here to steal anything! I don't want to fight you!"

The girl looked confused. "What do you mean you're not here to steal anything?" she asked. "Why else would you be here?"

"My dear," 2 began. "We didn't know that this little home of yours existed. We didn't even know there were others of our kind still out here."

The girl got off of 5 and stood up. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You're not just lying are you?"

"No my dear, I would not lie to you." 2 reassured.

The girl looked at 2 with panic and worry. "Oh creator, I am so sorry." she said as she helped 5 back up. "My brother 16 had said that there were others out here trying to steal our things, and I had seen a-"

"There's no need to apoligize, child." 2 said. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"So you live out here with your brother?" 5 asked. "Where is he?"

Almost as if on cue, another Stitchpunk ran out. Like his sister, he had a gray fleece body and light brown thread for hair. Covering the top of his head was a dark brown hat made of leather. On his front was the number 16 written in a smaller fasion than his sister's number. "15, what are you doing talking to the theives?!" he asked. "You're supposed to be whooping their butts!"

15 looked irritated at her brother's behavior. "16, you idiot, these two aren't theives!" she said.

16 looked confused. "They're not?" 15 shook her head. "Oh." he said, hanging his head down.

"Say, do you two want to come back with us?" 5 asked. The siblings looked at the one-eyed Stitchpunk with intrigue. "We've got plenty of room back at the library."

"...Sure." 15 said with a smile. "Besides, I'd love to meet the others."

"But I didn't mention any others." 5 said.

"I know." 15 said. "I have some things to explain."

"Well, you can tell us on our way back." 2 said. "Why don't you two grab the things you want to take with us and put them with the rest of the supplies."

\---------------------------------------------------

"So you can see the future, 15?" 5 asked.

"Yeah, I always have." 15 said, a little bit nervous about telling him this. "You don't think that's weird do you?"

"Of course not, my dear." 2 said. "In fact, there's somebody at the library who'll definitely understand your situation. I think you two will get along smashingly." 15 smiled a bit upon hearing that. "Ah, we're here." 2 said. The siblings looked up at the large building as they walked inside, both of them amazed by it. They had never seen a place this big before, and now it was to be their new home.

"So you all live here?" 15 asked 2 and 5.

The two turned around to the newcomers. "Yes, my dear." 2 answered. "The nine of us all live here together, and you shall as well. We just need to let 1 know that you'll be staying with us."

As the four continued on their way to see 1, someone began to watch them. 6 looked at the newcomers from a safe distance. He took notice of the girl, 15, and noticed that she had fingers like he did. He wondered what that could mean, but didn't have the courage to approach. He hadn't been expecting anyone new, so the presence of more Stitchpunks made him nervous. Suddenly, 15 turned towards the direction he was in. 6 quickly hid himself, he wasn't ready to face her yet. Girls in general were confusing to him, so he didn't want to go near her yet.

"Is something wrong, 15?" 5 asked.

"No, it's nothing." 15 said, a little confused. "I just thought I saw something over there..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can we get on with it already?" 16 asked. 15 rolled her eyes at her brothers comment. She shruged off the feeling she had of being watched and continued with the others.

\------------------------------------------------------

"Well that went wonderfully." 15 said sarcastically after her meeting with 1. All he had done was insult her and call her crazy. 2 had tried to reassure her an told her that he wasn't a bad guy, but she wasn't sure she could believe that. Since then, she had been trying to find a room to stay in. There had to be someone who was willing to let her stay with them. Everywhere she had tried just didn't work out. She was beginning to think that she didn't really belong here after all. She walked towards a huge fountain, and noticed a door shaped hole in the side of it with a curtain. Curious, she walked inside.

Although it was dark, 15 saw that a candle was dimly lit, which meant that this room had already been taken. The dim candle provided just enough light for her to see what the room contained. Paper and ink bottles were all over the floor. On the walls, countless drawings were pinned up. A good amount of them were repeats of the same image. 15 found the image to be familier, but she couldn't figure out why. One drawing in particular caught her interest. The drawing showed two figures, both of them Stitchpunks. The first figure wore something around their neck, while the other figure had something on top of their head. Both figures had what 15 assumed was hair. She began to figure out that the figures were supposed to be her and 16. "What is this..." she said, reaching her hand towards the drawing.

A sudden yelp came from behind her. 15 turned around to see who was there, but she saw no one. "Must've been my imagination." she said, turning back to the drawing. But when she looked in front of her, a Stitchpunk was standing in front of the drawing. 15 yelled in surprise and fell backwards. The other Stitchpunk jumped back and began to shake. 15 could see that he was afraid of her. Without getting to close to him, she tried to get a good look at him.

He was only a little taller than her, maybe even the same height. His whole body was striped, and ink stains were scattered around it. On his head was a small tuft of black yarn hair. Around his neck was a big black key. His left eye was slightly bigger than his right, and was differently colored. His fingers were pen-nibbed, just as her own were. 15 looked back at the drawing, then back at the Stitchpunk. "Did you...draw all these?" she asked. The striped Stitchpunk flinched when she spoke to him. He backed away, as if he were trying to escape from her. 15 looked at his back as he scampered away, seeing the number 6. "6? So that's you name? I'm 15." she said. 6 did not respond.

15 could tell that she wasn't going to get anything out of him. 6 was too afraid of her, but she didn't understand why. "Well, I'm just gonna leave then. See you later 6." she said, heading for the exit. She stoped in the doorway and looked back at the twitchy Stitchpunk. He was still staring at her. She walked out the door and sighed. She still had nowhere to stay, and the day was just about over. Dejected, she walked around to the other side of the fountain and tried to sleep there.

6 was still looking at the doorway, in case the new girl tried to come back in. There was something about her that seemed important, but he couldn't figure out what. "F-15?" he said, repeating her name. He decided it wasn't worth thinking about and went into his bed. He looked at the drawing of the two figures before drifting off. "15 is i-i-important..." he muttered before closing his eyes.


End file.
